Miras`eli`nakesh
Selina Turner, formerly known by her offical name of Miras `eli` nakesh, was Syndic and Princess of House Nakesh. Now apart of the noble House Turner, she is the Grand Duchess and married to the Grand Duke Michael Turner. Youth My childhood was in some respects very different to many, my mother died when I was a few months old and when I was a year old my sole carer my father returned to work in the CEDF taking me with him. I spent my childhood within the fleet, I don’t recall much of my early years until the age of Five, at that time I was required to take schooling with other children from the fleet there wasn’t many of us about 4 or 5 most of the children remained at home with there mothers, for 5 hours everyday we would be taking to a old room where we were taught the ways of Chiss society and were allowed to play and read. The rest of the day was spent doing what we wanted this usually consisted of games of hide and seek or fighting if we could get away from the adults that tended to accompany us everywhere we went. My favorite pastime was watching the engineers as they made repairs to the ships mechanics and checked the fleet. I learnt a lot watching them and was able by the age of 8 to fix minor problems with freighters and fighters. By the age of 10 my father was allowing me to take short sub light journeys in one of the fleets old 1300’s I loved that ship, I was later to come into possession of it and still own it to this day. Up until my teenage years I was an average Chiss, well as average as I could be given my parentage, I tried not to get into trouble although it often found me. I was often being reprimanded when food went missing from the fleet kitchen or one of the speeders engines had been taken apart, You see I had a tendency to forget what I was doing or go help the younger children, if they were hungry during the night I would go and steal food from the kitchen for them, invariably I got caught but it didn’t stop me. It was forbidden for us to help ourselves from the kitchens we had set meal times and those were supposed to be sufficient for our needs, it was also forbidden for the children to mess with the fleets equipment so taking apart engines was a definite no, but I was a curious child and often went down to where the speeders were kept and took there engines apart invariably a friend would act as look out and I would run with them if anyone came. Unfortunately they always seemed to know it was me. I have no idea how. Things continued in this way until I was about 13 although my schooling had changed by this time we know were expected to learn advanced math as well as train in weaponry my favorite was always the blade I enjoyed the thrill of close combat and too this day I prefer to carry a blade to a blaster. Rebellious Teens When I was 13 something changed I started to notice boys not in a major way but I noticed that a certain look from me could make them do exactly what I wanted. I also developed a hatred for the traditional clothes that my father insisted I wear, I started to sneak out of class and head out in my 1300, I used to fly around in it landing on planets close to where the fleet was located and wander around, my father was always very generous with the allowance I was given and I started spending it on clothes that I liked tight leather trousers and low cut tops where a favorite of mine. I enjoyed the feel of the wind on my skin so the shorter the top was and the lower cut the better was my motto, this got me into lots of trouble back with the fleet I was looked down on for not conforming, other parents forbid there children to mix with me but I didn’t care, as I got older my clothing became more adventurous and bold. At that time there was one boy in particular who followed me everywhere, his name was Tel`arr`yarth we became good friends and often skipped class and used the 1300 to head out to watch the speeder races, when I was 15 this became more than a friendship and we often used to sneak into each others beds in the middle of the night, we loved each other, although he was 2 years older than me, and would soon be heading into the CEDF, we spent a heavenly year together sharing a bed when ever we could sneaking off in the 1300 for a day of fun and loving away from the watchful eye of the fleet but that all came to a abrupt end when I was 16 he was called before his parents and told he was to Marry another girl they had picked for him he tried to protest, explain that he loved me but they turned on him told him I had outsider blood and was not good enough for him they scorned me for the way I dressed and ridiculed my family, I left in tears climbed into the 1300 my father had given me as a gift on my 16th birthday and left the fleet. Fighting Spirit I soon found myself joining the militia of a remote planet, it suited me well and my fighting spirit meant that I rose through the ranks at great speed, my anger and blades became a great combination that enabled me to take out many of our foes at close quarters. A particular favorite was to head into a local bar and befriend a member of the opposition ply them with drink before escorting them home and slitting there throats as they slept. This soon resulted on a bounty being placed on my head and I found myself again on the move I traveled around for awhile being careful were I went taking odd delivery jobs here and there never telling anyone who I was until I met someone who said he worked for a government and would I be interested in joining their fleet, it was in this way that I first came into the ranks of the Falleen Federation, working in their navy, I made a few friends some I still know today others have since passed on but none have been forgotten, during this time I met Michael Trell and we became good friends. Betrayal Now we get to the present I left FF and was working alongside my brother in Nakesh Alliance extractions for awhile, then things went wrong, Malduin who we worked with handed ownership to a friend of his and we were removed from the company records,I met and Married a Corellian named Duncan Macleod he was a smuggler and I really thought we would be together along time that wasn’t to be the case, One day my brother disappeared we went looking for him, Duncan headed to Corellia and I headed to Coruscant although I did eventually end up on Corellia, when I got there I found Duncan in a bad state but that wasn’t the worst of it nor was the fact that I ended up shot twice once in the chest, no the worst was that I got a communication from Trell he was on Corellia and needed to talk to me, what he told me changed all our lives, it turns out he had information that pointed to Duncan betraying As, it was a set up or so we believe but he shot himself in front of me, it was Trell that got me through that, picking me up when I fell to my knees and holding me while I sobbed and shook, it was him that escorted me when we went to Groola’s looking for As and it was his bed I ended up in after we killed Groola, anyway eventually we found As he was with a Twi`lek called Amymar`ick, and it was obvious he was in love with her, but as with everything to do with As things were not simple for any of us, As and Amy had the Mandalorians hunting them and Trell being the man he is took Amy into the Falleen Federation, and As went into hiding, Trell got engaged to Amy and they were to be married, it was then I discovered I was carrying Trell’s child. Present Soon things changed for Amy and As the Mandolorians that where hunting them were dealt with to this day I have no idea how. Anyway this meant that Amy and As could at last be together I by this time was over 7 months pregnant and thought that Trell could give me and my baby a happy secure life, I thought I loved him. So when he parted from Amy and asked me to marry him I didn’t hesitate to say yes. We got married and every thing was fine for short while. Then just after Amy and As married thing s started to turn sour, I can’t explain exactly what happened but eventually I told Trell I could not continue with the marriage I didn’t love him and don’t think I ever could.Shortly after this I went into labour and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, but things didn't turn out the way I had planned she was taken from me at a few days old and to this day I do not know what has become of her. Now I am finally finding happiness whether it lasts only time will tell, I met and got engaged to Grand Duke Michael Turner, I love him very much and know I always will, As disappeared for awhile everyone thought he was dead, Michael took me into the Turner house and I feel at home, I am working at Turner Securities and life has never been so good. On year 9 day 342 I married the love of my life Michael Turner in a quiet private ceremony in his office chambers at the family palace, for me life has become perfect. Ranks & Positions Attained Fallen Federation *Acting Lieutenant - CO Third Brigade Nakesh Alliance Extractions *Second In Command Dauntless Network Broadcasting *Leader and Owner Terra Stryker Industries *Captain Turner Securities Limited *Quartermaster General - 3rd In Command Category:Chiss Category:Individuals